Petit Petit Muse: Episode List
1- "쁘띠쁘띠 뮤즈" ("Petit Petit Muse") Airdate: January 27, 2008 Ara and Ari ruined mother's cape while doing fashion show with it. They spelled nonsense magic word but suddenly cape is disappeared. During finding the cape, they found very similar cape in store and meet yorang in there. Yorang the designer from the heaven mistake them for the shift and relay magic to them. Yorang founds out that it was mistake so that... 2- "라벤더 향기" ("Lavender scent") Airdate: February 3, 2008 After rain stops, Ari and Ara saw a handsome boy who rides inline skate. Ari wants to take a picture of him but failed because of Ari's disturbance. Ari suddenly thought he is her Muse that every fashion designer dreamed about... 3- "모델이 되고 싶어" ("I want to be a model") Airdate: February 10, 2008 Ari and Ara apply for commercial model during the shopping, make sure that they will get it. However, there was no call for pass, Sena said that 'it is acting in collusing event' to Ari. 4- "우린 인연일까?" ("Is it our relationship?") Airdate: February 17, 2008 Ari can not forget Minjae's handsome face. She cook her chest, and finally propose to him. But she been brooding since Minjae did not take her propose. 5- "초대받지 않은 손님" ("Uninvited guests") Airdate: February 24, 2008 Ari offer Sangtae's birthday party to celebrate Minjae's joining to fashion club 'Artemis'. Ari and her friends are absorbed in preparing the party but as time goes by they forget it's Sangtae's birthday party... 6- "누군가에게 특별한 존재" ("A special presence for someone") Airdate: March 2, 2008 Yorang is homesick on rainy day. Friends who did not notice her feeling are playful and Ara broke Yorang's favorite neckless. Yorang get angry so she yelled to everyone drive out. 7- "사랑의 도시락" ("A lunch box of love") Airdate: March 9, 2008 Ari saw Minjae who eating cup noodle because of his family event. so she decided to pack lunch for him. Ara had a fight with Sena to get an onepiece she liked but it does not fit on her body. Sena was excited and get Ara's onepiece back... 8- "꿈을 향한 한걸음" ("One step toward dreaming") Airdate: March 16, 2008 Ara become a mode of academy brochure so that she dressde up well by magic. However, when she arrived there, she saw a bird that she most afraid of. Ara freaked out, and her mother tell her to get over 'bird fear' 9- "그 해 여름 바닷가 ("That summer beach") Airdate: March 23, 2008 In hot summer, Ari and her friends are playing at pool. Sangtae looking that situation with pitiful eyes and ask them to go to his grandmother's house. They all excited by word 'SEA'. In the train heading to destination, Ari and Sena conduct psychological warfare to get Minjae. 10- "그 해 여름 바닷가 ("That summer beach") Airdate: March 30, 2008 Ari get nervous because he may heard that Sangtae ask her feeling to Minjae. Sangtae doesn't like all situation. However, Ara spend good time at the beach, and found out stuffy mood because of Sena and Ari's fight. 11- "넌 어느 별에서 왔니?" ("From which star are you from?") Airdate: April 5, 2008 Ari thinks that clothes are not pretty which her mother bought, so she cordicate by herself. However, her mother see Ara wears winter boots and hat so that not let her go out. 12- "여드름" ("acne") Airdate: April 12, 2008 Ari found out pimple on her face. As pimple doesn't go away so avoid Minjae… 13- "비밀" ("Secret") Airdate: April 19, 2008 Between Ari and Ara have no secret but after Ara begin to like Minjae, they become distant. Ari get ready for 'Shoes reform competition', Ara get her leg hurt since rescue Minjae. 14- "차마 하지 못한 말" ("Word") Airdate: April 26, 2008 Ari was surprised since Ara drop a bombshell 'I like Minjae'. Ari speaks in public that she likes Minjae. Sangtae was shocked by her boutade and ask Ari what happend. But Ari get angry and... 15- "나의 분신 아라" ("My foes") Airdate: May 3, 2008 Ara branded Ari as a traitor, Ari saids that she liked Minjae first. Ara gets angry and it worse that she hide that feeling from her. However, they announced that give up Minjae and adjust distances. Ari wrote down 'My alter ego, Ari' on her cast... 16- "벼룩 시장" ("Flea market") Airdate: May 17, 2008 Ari and her friends decided to attend flee market. While making clothes to sell, Ari and Ara had a fight. Minjae saw that situation and give them a good scolding. So Ari and Ara make compromise not to disturb other people in the club. 17- "아는 동생" ("Brother who knows") Airdate: May 24, 2008 As awkard mood began between Ari and Ara, they spend time by each other. Oneday Ari accidently dropped her magic neckless in water while playing with Minjae by the brook. 18- "질투로 뭉치다" ("Join in jealousy") Airdate: May 31, 2008 Twins become sensitive since Minjae introduce them as 'Knowing sister'. Ari turned on her mother in anger, bring Minjae to her friends as introduce him as 'Knowing brother' 19- "가슴 앓이" ("Heartburn") Airdate: June 7, 2008 Ara was distressed since a dress her mother brought was looking better on Ari. She visit underwear shop with Sena and suprised all her friends are wearing bra. She thought that the reason that the dress was bad looking was bra. 20- "앞으로 나란히" ("Side by side") Airdate: June 14, 2008 Ari and Ara boast boast about lover of each other. But Minjae's appearance that they explained was so opposite that they did not notice they love same person. Ara saw that Ari hanging out with Minjae and dwell on her misfortune. 21- "2인 1역" ("Two people one station") Airdate: June 21, 2008 Ari found out Minjae and Yoonchan take care dog on the street and bring dog to house to shower him. And she saw a flier that looking for missing dog. 22- "반칙" ("Foul") Airdate: June 28, 2008 Ari and their friends going to inline skating competition to cheer Minjae up. Ara rent Sangtae's bike since she also wants to help him but… 23- "진실" ("truth") Airdate: July 5, 2008 Ari was moved by Ara's announcement which she give up Minjae so Ari treat her well. The peace comes between them, and Ari go out for date with Minjae. 24- "운명" ("Destiny") Airdate: July 12, 2008 Minjae summed up the situation after Ari's propose. Ari who were smart, Ara who were so playful and the reason why he started to make clothes. 25- "바람이 지나간 자리" ("A windy place") Airdate: July 19, 2008 Ara having great time with Minjae in Ferris wheel but tell Minjae to take care Ari. Ari was absorbed in making couple tshirts to forget Minjae and finally finished the pieces. 26- "라벤더 향기로 기억해줘" ("Remember as a lavender scent") Airdate: July 26, 2008 After Minjae left, Ari and Ara were so excited to having first fashion show. Ari ask for advise to Yorang to make finale but Yorang answered 'being childish like yourself'. Category:Petit Petit Muse Page